Cartoon Universe
Cartoon Universe (CAUN) is a theme park located in Dallas, Texas. It's owned by CASP Inc. Attractions ⚠️ = Adults only or 18+ only Toon Street U.S.A Attarctions *'Hetalia: The Musical' - An 2-hour Stage show based on TBA. Map Info: Hetalia TBA *'Hershey's Chocolate World' - an interactive center focused on Hershey's food products. Map Info: Discover how your favorite Hershey's chocolate and candy products are made. *'The New Revolution VR Coaster' - A looping coaster that features two VR experiences: TBA. Map Info: Join TBA *'The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos' - a simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: Crash through Krustyland with everyone's favorite family of Springfield. *'My Little Pony Live!' - A 70-min stage show based on the Discovery Family animated show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Map Info: Travel to the magical of Equestria, join the musical adventure and learn the true meanings of friendship, starring your favorite characters from My Little Pony. *'Storks Pipelines' - A slide complex based on The upcoming 2016 movie. Map Info: Splash down the slides and have some TBA. *'Toon Street Express' - A monorail that takes guests on a tour of the seven zones of the theme park. Map Info: Hop on the TBA *'The Imaginary World of Winsor McCay '- a museum dedicated to the works of Winsor McCay. Map Info: 'Learn more about Winsor McCay and his works such as ''Gertie the Dinosaur, Little Nemo, and more. *'''The History of Cartoons - an interactive center and simulator ride themed around the history of All- Star Cartoon characters. Map Info: Ride through the timeline of cartoons past to present. Height restriction: 47" *'The Animation World of Don Bluth '- a film which shows the montage of classic scenes of Don Buth's animated works from''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' to Dragon's Lair: The Movie. Map info: ''' Relive some of your all-time favourite animated works from one of America's leading animators Don Bluth. '''Parades *'Toon Street Electrical Parade' - A nighty parade that is similar to Paint The Night. Map Info: Party on as you unlock the TBA Shops *'Toon Street Supermarket' - A supermarket that sells TBA. Shop Finder Info: Get on the TBA *'Hetalia Imports' - An shop that sells Hetalia-branded TBA. Shop Finder Info: Take TBA *'The My Little Pony Shop' - An shop that sells MLP-related merchandise. Shop Finder Info: Stop by the store located at My Little Pony Live to purchase any kind of My Little Pony-related merchandise such as toys, clothing, appeal and more. *'Hershey's Chocolate Shop' - An candy shop that sells products made by Hershey's. Shop Finder Info: Get your own Hershey's food products for your tasty treat. *'Air Force Hanger' - An shop next to the exit of The New Revolution VR Coaster that sells TBA. Shop Finder Info: Enter the TBA *'The Turning Page Bookshop' - An bookstore that sells TBA. Shop Finder Info: Want to TBA *'Amazon.com Express' - An shop that sells exclusive TBA. Shop Finder Info: Get your chance to TBA *'The Simpsons Shop' - An 7-Eleven branded shop that sells TBA. Shop Finder Info: After you go on the adventure with The Simpsons, come to TBA Restaurants *'Hetalia Buffet' - A food truck that serves TBA. Restaurant Map Info: Eat your TBA *'Hay Burger' - A McDonalds-branded restaurant that serves TBA. Restaurant Map Info: Don't be hungry! Stop by The Hay Burger where TBA *'Pizza Hut' - A pizza restaurant that serves TBA. Restaurant Map Info: Taste the TBA *'Simpsons Food Plaza' - A food count that is located in The Simpsons Shop. It mainly consists of TBA. Restaurant Map Info: Try some TBA *'Treats!' - A interactive candy, Yogurt, sweets, donut and ice cream shop that is located in Simpsons Food Plaza. It features TBA. Restaurant Map Info: TBA *'Q-Base Cafe' - A cafe that serves TBA. Restaurant Map Info: For a bite to eat, come to TBA Disney Kingdoms Zones Attractions Roual Gateway Kingdom of Fun Kingdom of Awesome Kingdom of Adventure Kingdom of Discovery Kingdom of Mystery *'Disney Universe 4D' - A motion simulator ride based on Disney films such as Snow White, Fantasia, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Lion King, and Frozen. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: Take on a magical flight through the world of your favorite Disney characters. *'Alice Thoth The Looking Glass 4D' - A 4D trackless TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Mad Tea Party' - A teacup TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Mickey Mouse's Car-Toon Spin' - a dark ride that TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Muppet Vision 4D' - A 4D show staring the Muppets. Map Info: TBA *'Pooh's Honey Hunt' - A spinning TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Cinderella-Bration' - A Flying Scooters TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Star Wars: Rouge One Spinsanity' - A Spinsanity flat ride with TBA. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: TBA *'Wreck-It-Ralph: Sugar Rush' - A go-karts TBA. Height restriction: 42" Map Info: TBA *'Star vs The Forces Of Evil: Sea of Trouble' - A wing coaster based on TBA. Height restriction: 44" Map Info: TBA *'Star Tours' - A silmator TBA. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: TBA *'Mickey's Fun Wheel' - A freiss TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Voyage of The Little Mermaid' - A dark TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Frozen Ever After' - A dark TBA. Map Info: TBA *'ESPN: World of Sports' - A interactive TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Jungle Book Cruise' - A boat TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Seven Dwarfs Mine Train' - A runaway mine coaster based on TBA. Height restriction: 38". Map Info: TBA *'Disney Junior Live!' - A 60-min TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Beauty and the Beast: The Musical' - A 2 hour TBA. Map Info: TBA *'The Amazing Adventures of Spider Man 4D' - A 4D TBA. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: TBA *'Gravity Falls Mystery Tour' - A indoor wild mouseTBA. Height restriction: 46". Map Info: TBA *'Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever' - A mega coaster based on TBA. Height restriction: 38". Map Info: TBA *Zootropa: The Ride *Morna 4D *Baymax's Flight Through San Fransokyo *'Disney TV Studio' - A Interactive TBA. Map Info: TBA *'The Lion King: Simba's Adventure' - A Hyper TBA. Map Info: TBA Shops *'Mad Hatter's' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Toon Gag Factory' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'The Muppet Studio' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Hundred Acre Shop' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Star Wars Launch Bay' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Ariel's Treasures' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Frozen Gifts' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'ESPN Sports Shop' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Seven Dwarfs Jewels' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boutique' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Mystery Shack' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Googooplex Mall' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Snow White, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Evil Queen *Pinnchio, Jimminy Cricket, Gepetto, *Dumbo *Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jac, Gus Gus, Lady Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Anistastia and Drizella *Alice, Mad Hatter, Queen of Hearts *Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr Smee *Aurora, Malefacent *Baloo, King Louie *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit *Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastain, Ursula *Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gaston *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar *Pocahontas *Mulan *Lilo, Stich *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo *Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Agent P, Dr. Doofenshrmirtz *Spider Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Black Widow, Loki *Rapanzel, Eugene Fitzherbert(Flynn Rider), Mother Gothel, Snuggly Duckling Puggs *Wreck it Ralph, Vanellope Von Shweetz, Fix it Felix Jr, King Candy(Turbo) *Darth Vader, Chewbacca, Stormtroopers, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, C3PO, R2D2, BB8 *Anna, Elza, Olaf, Kristoff, Hans *Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Yokai *Nick Widle, Judy Hoops Pixar Play Park Zones Attractions Toy Story land A Bug's Land Monsters Inc Park Finding Nemo Land The Increbeables Land Cars Land Ratitoice Land Wall-E Land Up Land Breave Land Inside Out Land The Good Dimeasaur Land Coco Land *'Toy Story Midway Maina!' *'Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin' *'RC Racer '- Height restriction: 47.3" *'Monsters Inc: Ride and Go Seek' *'Monsters Inc Laugh Floor' *'Finding Nemo Suberine Voyage' *'Finding Nemo the Musical' *Finding Dory 5D *'Helmich's Chew-Chew Train' *'It's Tough Being a Bug - A Bugs Life 4D Experience' *'Ratatouille: The Ride '-''' Height restriction:' 40" *'Radiator Springs Racers '-' Height restriction: 40" *'Mater's Junkyard Jamboree '-''' Height restriction: '36" *'Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters '''- '''Height restriction: 36" *'Monsters University: The 5D Experience' *'Inside Out: A Mind Tour' Shops *Once Upon a Toy *Mike's Prop Shop *The Big Blue Reef *The Bug Shop *Radiator Springs Gift Shop *Headquarters Restaurants *Pizza Planet *Harryhausens *Bruces' Meat *Ratatouille *Flo's *Ghram Cracker Castle Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Green Army Men, Mr.Potato Head, Lotso *Sulley, Mike, Boo, CDA, George Sanderson, Smitty and Needleman, Art, Randall, Mr Waternoose *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Hank *Remy, Emile *Lighting McQueen, Mater, Sally, Flo, Finn McMissle,Red, DJ *Joy, Sadness Nickelodeon Blast Planet Zones SpongeBob The Loud House Rugrats Argg! Real Monsters MLATR BATB TMMT New Nicktoons Old Favourites Attractions *'SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge ' -''' Height restriction: 48" *'The Dallas SkyScreamer '- '''Height restriction: 48" *'Breadwinners The Ride '- Height restriction: 44" *'Sanjay and Craig's Big Spin '- Height restriction: 46" *'Rugrats 4D' *The Mighty B! Teacup Spin *Gary Track *Patrick's Steel Coaster *Harvey Beaks Drop *Legends of The Hidden Temple Rollercoaster *Sandy's Rocket Blast *Nickelodeon 360 Experience *Spongebob 4D *Discover America 5D *The Nick Coaster *'Hey Arnold! The Jungle Coaster '- Height restriction: 47" *'Fanboy and Chun Chun: Brain-Freeze Zipliner '- Height restriction: 45" *'The Loud House: Loud Chase '- Height restriction: 40" *'Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock '- Height restriction: 48" *'Avatar Airbender '- Height restriction: 48" *'Nick Jr. Friends Party Show' Restaurants *The Krusty Krab *Breadwinners Truck TBA Shops *Nick Stuff *Walmart TBA Meet'n' Greet Attractions TBA Cartoon Network Zone Zones The Land of Ooo Attractions *Cartoon Network Blast 4D *'Adventure Time: The Ride of Ooo with Finn and Jake' - TBA. Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA *'Lumpy's Fantastic Candy Drop Tower '- - TBA. Height restriction: 46".Map Info: TBA *'Princess Bubblegum's Ride and Play 4D Experience '-''' TBA. Height restriction: 38".Map Info: TBA''' *Mystery Dungeon Chaos *Adventure Time 5D *Card Wars Kingdom: The Coaster *BMO Ride Restaurants *Finn & Jake’s Everything Burrito Restaurant *Hungry Jacks *Lumpy's *Bubblegum Treats Shops *Treehouse Shop *Castle Life Goods *LEGO Store *GameStop Beach City Attractions *'Steven and The Crystal Gems' Big Adventure '- TBA. Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA *'Empire City Pendulum Swing '- TBA. Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA *'Beach City Ocean Flyer '- TBA.' Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA' *Steven Universe Wooden Coaster *SU Spinning Coaster *Metal Universe Coaster Restaurants *Beach City Feast *Wendy's *1940s Cafe *Tastes of Empire City Shops *Big Donut *The Big Toy Shop *Beach City Store *Sanity *Super K-Mart *Target San Fanscikco Attractions *We Bare Bears: FreePlay Madness - TBA. *'Ice Bear's Funhouse Coaster '- - TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *Grizzly Bear: Night Ops 6D - TBA. *'Panda Bear's Fireball Loop '- TBA. Height restriction: 36".Map Info: TBA *Boomerang of Doom Restaurants *WBB Food Truck *Waffles Waffles Waffles *KFC Shops *Bear Plaza *Koala Buys *ALSA *Coke Cola Shop The City of Townville Attractions *'The Powerpuff Girls Spinning Coaster '- - TBA. Height restriction: 47".Map Info: TBA *Townville 500 - TBA *'Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage!'- TBA. Height restriction: 42".Map Info: TBA *'Bubbles' Fun Wheel'- TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Blossom's Triple Towers' - TBA.' Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA' *'Buttercup's Super Swinger' - TBA.' Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA' *Painbow Looping Coaster - TBA Restaurants *Happy Land Food *Townsvlle Tako Co. *Hardee's *Mentos Shops *Powerpuff Shop *Wallgreens *Bubbles and Stuff *Apple Store Ben 10 Universe Attractions *'Ben 10 5D: Hero Time '- TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Onniverse Spinning Coaster '- TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *'Alien Force Drop '- TBA.' Height restriction: 47.5".Map Info: TBA' *'Ultimate Alien Bounce Center '- - TBA. Height restriction: 38-54".Map Info: TBA Anime Land Attractions *'Toonami Hangout '- TBA. Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA *'Dragon Ball Super: Evil Goku Vs Future Trunks '- TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *'One Punch Man 4D: A New Adventure' Elmore Attractions *The Amazing World of Gunball: Elmore City Mayhem - TBA *'Gumball and the Revenge of the Zaps: A Interactive Experience'- TBA. Height restriction: 42".Map Info: TBA *'Richard's Crazy Teacups '- TBA. Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA *'Nikcoe's Amazing Ship Flyer '- - TBA. Height restriction: 42".Map Info: TBA *'Darwin's Dive Coaster '- TBA. Height restriction: 38".Map Info: TBA Kalos Attractions *'Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War'- TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Duel Coaster - TBA. *Pokemon Quest 4D - TBA *Pikachu's FunZone! - TBA *Pokemon Showcase Bus Panic - TBA *Mega Evolution Sidewinder - TBA Adventure Hub Attractions *Over the Garden Wall: Into the Unknown - *Long Live The Royals: Quest for The Best - *Adventure Time: Stakes! VR Experience - *Cartoon Network Arena - *'LazyTown Playground '- TBA. Map Info: TBA *'LazyTown LIVE! '- TBA. Map Info: TBA Clarence's Backyard Attractions *'Clarence's Big Museum of Awesome Stuff'- TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Jeff's Wonderful Flumes '- - TBA. Height restriction: 45.3".Map Info: TBA *Sumo Coaster *Rage of Belson *Clarence 9D The RV Attractions *'Uncle Grandpa RV Tours '- TBA. Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA *'Pizza Steve's Tower of Terror '- - TBA. Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA *'Ride the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger '- TBA. Height restriction: 47".Map Info: TBA *Miscaps in Australia - TBA Mighty Magiswords Water Park Attractions *'Mighty Magiswords: The Water Coaster '- TBA. Height restriction: 43".Map Info: TBA *'Mighty Magiswords: Dive Bomber '- TBA. Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA *'Mighty Magiswords: Splashwater Falls '- TBA. Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA *'Mighty Magiswords: Storm Chaser '- TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *'Mighty Magiswords: H20 Racer '- - TBA. Height restriction: 45"-56".Map Info: TBA Sonic Island Attractions *'Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice 4D'- TBA. Height restriction: 47.3".Map Info: TBA *Sonic's Island Escape *'Tails' Spinsanity '- TBA. Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA *'Amy's Hammer Drop '- TBA. Height restriction: 39.5"-55".Map Info: TBA *'Knuckles' Mine Train Coaster '- TBA. Height restriction: 44.8".Map Info: TBA *'Sticks' VR Adventure '- TBA. Height restriction: 47.5".Map Info: TBA The Park Attractions *'Regular Show: Space Drop of Doom '- TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *'Rigby's Chaos View-Master '- TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Benson's Highly Dangerous Spinning Coaster '- TBA. Height restriction: 45.9".Map Info: TBA * Restaurants *Beach City Feast *Mr. Smoothy Express *Richard’s Around the World Café *Finn & Jake’s Everything Burrito Restaurant *Joyful Burger *Waffles Waffles Waffels *Pop's *Mighty Chicken *Sonic's Chillydog TBA Shops *Cartoon Network Classics *San Fanscikco Emporium *Gumball and Darwin's Pointless Gift Shop *LazyTown General Store *Ben's Universal Supermarket *Starfire's Goods *Shop @ The Park *Warriors for Hire *Ride Photo Booth *Sonic Boom Store *Big Donut *Pokemon Center Texas *Best Buy *Everything Cartoons TBA Meet'n' Greet Attaractions TBA PBS Kids Smart Town Attractions *'Thomas and Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers' *'Peg+Cat Teacup Spin '- Height restriction: 34" *'Sodor Steamworks Water Blast '- Height restriction: 38" *'Barney and Friends LIVE!' *'WordGirl Drop '- Height restriction: 42" *Arthur: The Ride *Henry's Train Chaos *'The Wiggles Big Red Car Tour '- Height restriction: 34"-47" *'Ryan's Big Coaster '- '''Height restriction: '38"-50" *'TUGS: The Lighting of The Flame '- '''Height restriction:' 29"-40" *Nova: The Experience - TBA *Liberty's Kids Live! - TBA *Curious George Comes To Town - TBA *Gordon and Edward's Spinsanity - TBA *Adventures From the Book of Vultures 4D *Wild Kratts' Rescue Falls *Fetch! With RuffRuff Man: Theme Park Adventure Restaurants *PBS Cafe *Sodor Food *PBSweet *Liberty Tavern *Barney's Healthy Snacks *The Sugar Bowl *Tubbycustard *Funding Burger *Kratts Dogs Shops *PBS Kid's Shop *Liberty Things *The Island of Sodor Gift Shop *The Barney Shop *Nova Space Station *Studio G Meet'n' Greet Attractions Dot, Del , Dee Barney,Baby Bop,BJ, Riff Thomas the Tank Engine Zooboomafo Peg, Cat Cailou Sarah, James, Henri Anne, Zac Curious George Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Papa Bear, Mama Bear Arthur, DW, Buster, Binky Barnes, Franchise, Muffy RuffRuff Ma George Shrinks Timothy Video Game All-Stars Universe Zones Nintendopolis Attractions *'Nintendo Arcade' - *'Metroid: The Ride' *'Star Fox Mission' *'Super Mario Ride' *'Super Smash Bros. Tournament' *'Mario Kart Racers' *'Yo-kai Watch: Fury Boat' *'Flying Kirby' *'Donkey Kong: Congo Bongo River Rapids' *'Splatoon: Splatfest' *'Mission: Octo Valley' *'The Squid Sisters Live' *'Fire Emblem: The Duel Coaster' *'Fire Emblem Fates: Attack on Kingdoms' *'Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer' *'Xenoblade Chronicles X: The VR Experience' *'The Legend of Zelda: The Stunt Spectacular' *'The Legend of Zelda: 4D Coaster' *'Breath of The Wild Spin' *'Hyrule Warriors Battle Coaster' *Mario Party: Star Rush VR *Bayonetta Coaster *Super Mario Maker: The Ride *Earthbound Beginnings 4D *Devil's Third Ride'n'Shoot *Mario Sports Champions *Darksiders: Blood, Sweat and Fears *Planet Robobot Chase *Triple Deualux *The Wonderful 101 *Nintendo Center *Ever Orits *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA Restaurants *Nintendo Cafe *Mario's *Cafe Kirby *Star Fox Restaurant *The Legend of Zelda Restaurant *Fire Emblem Restaurant *The Wonderful 101 Restaurant *Splatoon Restaurant *TBA Restaurant *TBA *TBA TBA Shops *Nintendo Store *Mario Shop *Splatoon Shop *Star Fox Shop *Earthbound Shop *TBA *TBA *TBA The Funtastic World of Square Enix Attractions *'Final Fantasy XV: The Dark Horizon' - Height restriction: 40" *'Nier: The 4D Ride '- Height restriction: 42" *'Deus EX: Milemunillm Forse '- Height restriction: 50" *'Rise of the Tomb Raider: Age of Discovery '- a 3D motion dark ride. Height restriction: 40" *'I Am Setsuna 4D Free Fly Coaster' - Height restriction: 51.1" *Kingdom Hearts 4D *Hitman: VR Sniper *Star Ocean: Hybird Control *Bravery Second: The Coaster *Final Fantasy VII *Dragon Quest *Final Fantasy XIII *The King of Fighters 14 *Dead or Alive *Final Fantasy X *Steet Fighter *Kingdom Hearts 2 *TBA *TBA *Kingdom Hearts: COM *TBA *TBA *Kingdom Hearts: Coded *TBA *TBA *TBA *Kingdom Hearts: Brith by Sleep *TBE TBA Xbox Plaza *Gears of War 4D - *'Forza Horizon Test Track: powered by Ford '- Height restriction: 40" *Sea of Thieves Coaster *Dead Rising: Xmas Alpoaisce ⚠️ *Halo Wars 2: Gunshots of Space ⚠️ *Tekken 7 *Killer Instinct *Resident Evil: VR Shadows *State of Declay Ride *Recore *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA Galaxy of Gaming: Powered by PlayStation *'Skylanders Big Spin' - Height restriction: 44.6" *'Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Coaster' - Height restriction: 62.5" *'Call of Duty 4D Shoot-Out Obs' ⚠️ *'Crash Bandicoot Twist Coaster! '- Height restriction: 46.9" *Killzone The Ride *Infamous The Ride *God of War Ride *Bloodbome Ride *The Order: 1666 Ride *Beyond: Two Souls Ride *LittleBigPlanet Ride *Horizon: Zero Dawn Ride *TBA Ride *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA The Bethesda Kingdom *'Fallout Coaster '- Height restriction: 64" *'The Elder Scrolls Ride' - Height restriction: 40" *'Doom 4D' ⚠️ *Dis Honed Ride *Prey Ride *Wolfsen Ride *Quake Ride *Starcraft Ride *Overwatch Ride *Warcrast Ride *DOTA Ride *TBA Ride *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA EA Dallas Blast *'Mass Effect 4D: New Earth' *'Need for Speed: The Ride '- Height restriction: 53" *'EA Sports Arena' *Titan fall Ride *Battlefield 1 Ride *Star Wars Battlefront Ride *Mirror's Edge Ride *Star Wars: The Old Ride *Battlefield Hardline Ride *Unravel Ride *Plants vs Zombies Ride *Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes Rdie *UFC Ride *NFL Ride *SFX Ride *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA Ubisoft Motiongate Attractions * Rayman 4D *'Just Dance Sing-Off' *'Whack the Rabbids!' *untitled attraction based on Watch Dogs *untitled attraction based on Rainbow Six *untitled attraction based on Ghost Recon *untitled attraction based on The Division *The Crew *For Honour *Assitaitan's Creed *Metal Gear Solid 5 *Steep Ride *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA Dreamworks Universal Animation Blue Sky Warner Animation Stuitos Events Believe TBA Wicked TBA ToonTown TBA Hotels TBA Category:CASP